Move with the Times
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: When Carlisle changed Edward, he was unaware that Edward was leaving behind the love of his life. When his love is about to perish from an unknown illness, Edward makes a flash decision, keeping a secret from the rest of his coven. Nearly a hundred years later Edward's little secret is revealed.


**So this came from a night of listening to all of Mam's old eighties music which I love for some reason... I'm odd okay? And I thought what if there was a way Edward and Bella had experienced all the eras together, but in secret from his family. And what would it be like when he introduced her to the Cullen's and walah this idea was born.**

**EPOV**

"Name" the bouncer asked eyeing me up and I sighed.

"Edward Masen" I said looking down at my watch damn I was late.

"She's working tonight" He stated lifting the rope and I nodded.

"I was betting on it; put these on the list for me." I said handing him a list of names "And makes sure she knows I'm here" I told him as I walked into the club which was practically vibrating with the local music. I sat in the usual spot which faced down to the stage.

"What can I get you?" A familiar voice asked and I looked up smirking up at her.

"You on your knees wouldn't go astray" I said and she dropped the tray on the table and straddled my waist.

"I missed you Baby" She purred kissing me hungrily.

When we pulled away I gently stroked her face "I missed you too" I told her.

"I didn't know you were here tonight" She said.

"Told the bouncer to tell you" I stated as she kissed my neck.

"Those new werewolf bouncers, I'll be talking to the damn alpha they turned Aro away last week we had to send Laurent after him to beg for forgiveness" She said.

"Bella your working" Another familiar voice stated and she looked up.

"Oh come on James I haven't seen my husband since the last time he was here, I'm only covering anyway" She stated.

"How are you Edward?" James asked sitting down across from me.

"I'll leave you boys to talk" Bella said standing up and I playfully spanked her ass "Can I get you anything?" she repeated.

"Beer" James said rubbing his eyes.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Scotch"

"Still drinking on the rocks Baby?" she asked.

"Since I was seventeen years old" I told her and she sauntered off her ass swaying slightly as she did.

"You got a wild one Masen" James said shaking his head. I didn't mind him watching Bella; his mate Victoria had him on a tighter lease than Bella had me on so I knew he wouldn't even try anything.

"Don't I know it? How's business? She told me about the new bouncers." I said and James nodded.

"Business is great, the humans love the dangerous feeling this club has and our fellow vampires love the simplicity of being able to go to a club."

"Plus the fact you've got blood in your drinks for a certain customer is a bonus right?" I asked and he nodded as Victoria sauntered over and plonked herself on James' lap. "You okay Vic?" I asked her.

"Don't talks to me, those werewolves, well fake werewolves more like shape shifters and playing on my last nerve in all honesty?"

"I can imagine how did you get Aro back?" I asked.

"Bella and her big eyes going 'Uncle Aro'" Victoria said as Bella came over and placed James' and Victoria's drink in front of him before handing me mine. It was no secret Aro had a soft spot for Bella, she was a likeable person and once you got to know her you couldn't help but warm to her. Aro acted like Bella's uncle to which she accredited him the title 'Uncle Aro'

"Wasn't that bad, plus we set him up with a few human strippers. Fresh meat" Bella shrugged.

"Masen there are unattended tables" James said and Bella stood up glaring at him.

"We all know Edward only invests in this place because of me be nicer." She said smacking the side of his head as she walked away. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back using my other hand to point to my lips. "Sorry Baby I'm on the clock" she pouted before walking away.

I frowned and picked an ice cube out of my drink and threw it at James.

"Edward this place is off the chain" My brother's voice called as James flicked one back at me.

"Glad you think so Emmett" I said gesturing for him and his wife Rosalie to sit down. "James, Victoria this is Emmett and his wife Rosalie." I said indicating to the two couples.

"Nice to meet you" James said.

"Yeah welcome to Nomadic" Victoria added "This sound system is wrong! Laurent" Victoria screamed and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"He spilt scotch on it last night" James explained before following his wife who was screaming like a banshee.

"So this is your usual haunt?" Rosalie asked.

"Its great service" I said as another waitress came over to Rose and Emmett.

My sister Alice and her mate Jasper followed by our parents Carlisle and Esme came in and sat down around the place.

"The atmosphere in here is great" Alice said and Jasper nodded sensing the mood around him the guy was an empath and was practically buzzing at energy surrounding him.

"However did you find this place Edward?" Carlisle my father and creator asked.

"A close friend" I said when a shoe landed on my lap.

"Those things are killing me" Bella said throwing the other one on my lap. "Put those under your seat" she added and I did as she asked. "Oh jeesh didn't realise you had company" she said "I'm not socially retarded I swear." She told my family and I laughed.

"Are you a friend of Edward's dear?" Esme asked.

"I'm his wife" Bella smirked kissing my temple and my families jaws dropped.

Emmett stared at me in shock while Alice differed from staring at me to Bella.

"What can I get you guys?" Bella asked oblivious to the bombshell she had just dropped.

"Um another" Rose said pointing to her glass and Bella nodded while the other stuttered off their orders.

"What about you Baby? Usual?" she asked.

"Beer pleases" I said before pulling her down for that kiss I didn't get last time.

"Better go before James sees me" She said standing up with a smirk "I'll be back with those orders as soon as I can"

Once she was gone I was hit by a slew of 'what the hell's and 'who the fuck was that's.

"Maybe we should let Edward explain" Carlisle said.

"She gets off in an hour" I said when James stopped by our table.

"Tanya just came in Bella is free if you want here" He said and I nodded.

"Or she gets off right now" I said shrugging, the table we were at was in a secluded booth were the music wasn't too loud so we could have a nice conversation if we wanted.

Bella came back over and placed the drinks down and I pulled her down onto my lap. "Edward I'm working" she reminded me.

"Tanya just came in" I told her.

"Well then I'm not working" She said pulling her ponytail out and shaking her hair out, something I loved watching her do. "I never caught your names" She said sitting perch on my knees to my family.

"Well I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme" Carlisle said and I felt Bella tense on my knee. "And this is Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and you seem to know Edward."

"Didn't think to say to me 'Oh by the way I'm bringing my family by tonight don't throw yourself all over me'" Bella said hitting my thigh and I winced, the woman's slaps were hard and stinging.

"Ow" I said "And I didn't know I would be coming here tonight until an hour ago. Alice found the business card and had wanted to come here for years but they didn't have a in. Plus you're not supposed to be working tonight."

"But you knew when I was over here earlier" She counter argued.

"I didn't think you would be waitressing all night, I thought we agreed you go behind the bar after ten" I said.

"Edward all the vampires here know not to touch me and I'm quick enough to know not to go near the drunken humans." She muttered obviously offended "And your here I wasn't going to let Kate do this area, remember last time she served you the wrong drink? Forgive me for wanting to be attentive."

"I'll be talking to James about the other thing."

"I like my job" Bella muttered when our banter was cut off.

"You two better give us some answers right now" Jasper said and Bella looked away from me.

"Oh my God you're making me even more spastic Edward, why is it I always fail at meeting your family?" she asked and I chuckled remembering the vague memory I had in 1917.

"Oh my God your Isabella Swan aren't you?" Carlisle asked her and she nodded.

"Well used to be" I said wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Who" Alice asked.

"Edward was betrothed when he was sixteen to a young girl names Isabella Swan" Carlisle said and I nodded. "Everyone thought it was a marriage of business because her father and Edward's father had been trying to get around Isabella's and Edward's grandfathers for years on merging their companies but it never worked. So when news came out the two were to be wed Chicago was abuzz over the scam."

"But nobody knew that I had met Bella when I was five years old at the park and had walked her home from school every evening for all the time we went to school" I said kissing under her ear even though she was pouting.

"And that I had been in love with the asshole since I was ten" Bella added nudging my mouth away not wanting to make a scene but I wanted everyone to know she was mine.

"So what Edward got changed and then some rogue vampire changed you?" Emmett asked.

"No" Bella said looking down at her hands not wanting to admit this part so I decided I would do it.

"I never had a rebellious age." I said and my families jaw dropped.

I remember the day well, the day I left my family.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Edward son come back" Carlisle bellowed. It was just Carlisle, Esme and I at this stage.

"No" I said shaking my head. I took a deep breath and knew I had to say this or they would never let me leave. I only could only hope one day they would forgive me.

"We can talk about this" Carlisle tried to reason while Esme whimpered at his side.

"No" I repeated sharply, I needed to do this. Bella was waiting "You want me here to destroy my nature. You want to curb my appetite, make me more human. Carlisle we are a superior race why should we squalor and live like mere mortals off of humans? We have the power to be the greatest in the world. Wait no we are the greatest in the world but no one knows it. I'm going so I can appeal to my animal side because here it will never be appreciated." I snapped. "Do not come after me." I added before taking off quickly.

I could hear Esme's dry tears and Carlisle frozen heartbreak as their only son left home with no intentions of returning home but I needed to leave.

I was not an evil creature I was doing this for my Bella.

It had been four years since my change and she was now 20 having been a year younger than me when I was human. I ran as fast as I could to where I know she awaited my return.

I scaled the trellis of her house and held my breath as I heard the nurse enter her room.

"Poor devil never got over her heartbreak." The nurse muttered as she fluffed the pillows under Bella's sleeping head. Once the nurse clicked the door shut I climbed in the window. The curtains had been drawn around the bed and I stood frozen.

Should I do this?

Yes she wanted to be with you forever. I could do this.

I walked towards the bed and pulled back the curtain gently. She lay down on the bed her eyes shut. Her pale complexion matched my own almost and her red pouted beckoned me to kiss them. Her long curtain of brown hair flanked her sides and I lay down beside her to stroke it gently.

"The fairest of angels lay beside me, heaven would weep as does my dormant soul should I let this beauty beside me perish. Her beauty should be preserved, preserved like a flower pressed in between the pages of a book, or a painting store in a dark room so this sun doesn't destroy the captured moment." I whispered as I willed myself to do this.

Before now I have resided myself over the fact that Bella would probably marry and grow old with another man. It broke my heart but she would be happy.

But then an illness like nothing I had ever witnessed took hold of her body and forced her into this slumber.

Feeling bold I cradled the back of her head and pulled her lips to mine. She was still but her lips tasted like the purest of bloods I had ever tasted as my time as an immortal and finer than any food I remembered from when I was human.

I dipped my head and pressed my lips to her neck before tearing through her skin, her blood tasting even sweeter than her lips tried to throw me into frenzy along with her hypnotic heartbeat. Her body convulsed in my arms as I fought the maddening urge to drink her dry but I couldn't, preserve not destroy, repeating that in my head I copied the bite wounds I had received from Carlisle before sealing them with my own venom.

When I was done I lifted her up into my arms and ran towards her window, there would be no explanation for her disappearance but I suppose her parents would just tell the community that she had perished during the night and would hold a service with an empty coffin sealed shut due to her mother's inability to see her only child in such a way.

I ran with my beloved in my arms through the woods until I reached my destination. An abandoned house in the mountains, it had belonged to my Grandfather's parents and was in a desperate disrepair but it would do.

No one knew of its existence as no one would know of hers or mine. Her eyes scrunched up with the pain but she did not cry out like I had done in my change.

I itched to go to Carlisle but I knew he would call me mad for bringing a newborn to our coven the Volturi were already suspicious of us. I would leave him and his mate out of this until Bella was no longer a newborn, he would never have to know I had changed her myself.

I waited, I knew the process took at least three days and resigned myself to holding her hand throughout the pain. I promised her a long time ago I would always take care of her and now was the time to make good on that process.

"I love you" I whispered kissing her forehead and I hoped when she woke she would repeat those sentiments.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"So you just changed her?" Rosalie asked anger flashing in her eyes and I glared at her.

"Oh Rosalie shut up you weren't even soiling your napkins yet when this occurred" I told her and I knew Emmett was fighting the urge to chuckle at that statement.

"So you took ten years away from us to change Isabella here but then what caused you to return?" Esme asked and Bella looked at me smugly.

"Tell them" Bella said and I rolled my eyes.

"We had a fight" I told them all.

"Oh no" Bella said "He had a fight with himself, I stood there and try to agree with one of his idiotic personalities before he stormed out and didn't bother his ass to call me for how many years dear?" She asked coyly and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Eight" I murmured.

"Eight years?" Alice asked and Bella nodded "And you took him back?"

"Yup, cause I'm a sucker like that. There was at least two decades of grovelling though and more fights and more grovelling." Bella said as James came over "He said I was done" Bella said quickly before sighing and standing up "I'm leaving my shoes there and I'm only working for another hour."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Edward you will you just listen to me" Bella yelled but I shook my head.

"How could I have been so stupid of course you didn't want this life? You said you wanted to be with me forever but as a human right?" I asked pulling at my hair.

"Edward..." she trailed off.

"No wonder we can never decide on a wedding date" I added.

"No because you keep uprooting us and moving us around the country when you think people are getting suspicious of us when they're not" She yelled as she walked upstairs and grabbed the boxes "But sure if you want to move, let's move but I am not unpacking the house this time"

"Why are you so intent on staying here?" I asked leaning against the door frame as she threw her shoes into a box.

"I'm not" She lied pushing the now full box over and picking up a pile of t-shirts she had and throwing them into another.

"But you were" I said and she sighed.

"I will kill you know and I swear it will look like an accident." She muttered flinging everything from her side of the closet into the box. "What?" she asked when she realised I was staring.

"Tell me"

"I met this other vampire Victoria when I was out hunting and her mate James was telling me all about this new idea they have about opening up a club were vampires can go out and have fun, mingle with humans and all but never get caught." She explained excitedly.

"Of all the stupid..." I muttered and she groaned. "Drunk vampires?"

"Vampires don't get drunk Edward, it's just a little buzz like what one gets from drinking animal blood."

"Still sounds ridiculous."

"Edward I've been cooped up in this house since the 1920's the wars over and it's time for some fun." She said coming towards me "People are becoming more excepting, so what if there's a cold war that's continents away, we're young forever let's start acting like it."

"We have to remain inconspicuous." I told her and she huffed.

"What if I don't want to be inconspicuous any more Edward? What if I want to go out and have fun? Meet new people? Try new things? Is that too much to want? You always said I was never placid enough for the era we were born in the time is coming Edward, it's coming for me and everyone else like me who always felt like they never fit in, it might not come for another thirty years but the quicker people join the quicker it will come." She said reaching for my arm.

I pulled it away from her and shook my head.

"You can ride this train of the good times are coming but nu uh not me my friend I'm not sticking around for this" I said grabbing a bag and throwing my stuff in it.

"You're leaving me?" she asked staring at me in shock. "You change me into this creature and I'm trying to embrace it but you get up and leave. You know what I'm glad you didn't pick a date now, walk out that door and don't come back Edward." She said before tossing my mother's ring at me. "Have a nice eternity." She hissed before walking out of the room. She slammed the door of the study as I hoisted the bag up on my shoulder and walked out.

My heart broke with every step I took but I was afraid of the future.

She wanted to embrace it.

And I wasn't going to hold her back.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Can everybody please welcome Isabella Masen to the stage performing this evening 'Flash from the Past'" Laurent announced and the place erupted.

"She can sing?" Jasper asked.

"When she has to" I explained. "It's not her favourite thing in the world but she doesn't mind the attention." I shrugged wondering what she was planning on singing.

"Okay well this song was number one from May 28 to July 2 of 1983 any takers?" Bella asked and I knew what she was singing.

"What's that smirk for?" Jasper asked.

"She sang this right after she agreed to marry me... again." I said sticking the last bit on.

"It took you to '83 to get her to agree again?" Esme asked.

"Yeah I was lucky it didn't take longer." I said when the music started up and the smile spread across her face.

"_First, when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream"_

XxXxXxXxXxX

"What can I get you?" a gruff looking bartender asked as I sat at the bar.

"Um a scotch on the rocks." I said as I leaned back on the stool.

"Anything else?"

"If you could get Bella Swan to talk to me that would be great." I added and he laughed.

"Not can do she's performing tonight" The bartender said. "In a right bitchy mood too"

"Oh really why?" I asked pretending like I wasn't offended he called her a bitch.

"Something about hating men" He muttered handing me my drink.

"Sound check calling Bella to sound check!" James' voice yelled over the intercom but nothing she didn't appear.

"She's going to get fired if she keeps this up" The bartender said "Why would you want to talk to her?"

"Unfortunately I'm in love with her."

"Wouldn't wish it on my enemies." He said grabbing the glasses and lifting them over.

"Sound check calling Bella! Bella get your ass to sound check!" James yelled again but she still didn't appear.

"Thanks" I said throwing a twenty down on the bar and pushing back. "Keep the change." I told him as I walked out onto the roof deck.

"You know if I get fired it's your fault." Bella's voice called causing me to look up. She was sitting on top of the porch which held the door onto the lower roof deck. I jumped up beside her and sat down.

"Oh really?" I asked taking her in, she was still beautiful even dressed in today times, her hair had been permed and she was wearing the look from that movie Flashdance.

"Yeah if you weren't here I would go in when they called me." She said standing up and stretching her arms.

"So I was thinking..." I began.

"Oh fun" she said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and listen" I said pulling her back down beside me "As I said I was thinking Vegas is two hours away right?"

"Yeah take the highway" She said "Or run" she added with a shrug as she reached down to her foot and stretched.

"We could get there by this evening and by the time the sun comes up we could be married." I said and she stopped her stretching.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"You heard me" I told her before leaning in and crushing my lips against hers.

"Edward we can't" She said but she wasn't rejecting the idea, I could tell by the tone in her voice.

"Yes we can" I told her "I called ahead booked the honeymoon suite, all I needed is your signature on the marriage license and we're good to go"

"What's gotten in to you?" she asked.

"I'm seizing the day Bella, riding where the future takes me, but I need to do it with you" I told her before bringing her lips to mine again. "Now please answer the question will you marry me?

"Ye..." she began when the door crashed open.

"You!" James said pointing at Bella "Get up on the stage now! No time for sound check just go and we'll talk about keeping you on staff.

"Okay" Bella said jumping off the roof behind him.

"Was that to me or him?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I'll tell you in a minute." She said before following James inside. I sighed feeling somewhat rejected as I walked back inside. I hadn't realise the club had been filling up while we were outside; the place was no on fire with energy crawling. I sat down at the bar and ordered a beer when the music from that song that had been everywhere for the last couple of weeks came on. I thought people would be sick of it and move on by now. Patrick Swayze was hated by most men I swear.

_First, when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream  
that your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind  
all alone I have cried silent tears full of pride  
in a world made of steel, made of stone_

She sang beautifully and the audience cheered loudly applauding her efforts. There was a space of the floor where Victoria and James were dressed up to re-enact the scene from the movie.__

Well I hear the music, close my eyes, feel the rhythm  
wrap around, take a hold of my heart

What a feeling, bein's believin'  
I can't have it all, now I'm dancin' for my life  
take your passion, and make it happen  
pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life

Now I hear the music, close my eyes, I am rhythm  
in a flash it takes hold of my heart  


_What a feeling, bein's believin'  
I can't have it all, now I'm dancin' for my life  
take your passion, and make it happen  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life_

What a feeling

"Oh by the way I just thought I would tell all you guys," she began in the break of the music "This my last performance as Bella Swan" she called and the crowd booed while I looked up at the stage questioningly what the hell was she doing, she was about to finish what she was saying when the music called for her to start again.__

What a feeling, bein's believin'  
Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life  
What a feeling  
What a feeling  
I can have it all  
Have it all  
I can have it all  
bein's believin'  
Take your passion, make it happen  
what a feeling.

James stood straight as Victoria ran to him; his arms were bent before lifting her above his head holding the end of her torso. The crowd erupted but I was still waiting for Bella to finish what she was saying. She clapped them off before looking directly up to where I was sitting. What she said next made me the happiest man on the planet.

"Because starting tomorrow its Bella Masen"

XxXxXxXxXxX

I stood up on my feet and hollered as she finished my family watching me in awe.

"Hey Edward" A strawberry blonde said coming over and I frowned.

"Tanya" I said curtly. I hated this girl, Bella always had to cancel last minute on me because Tanya wouldn't turn up to work the woman was a vampire it wasn't like she could go sick. Bella thinks she was fucking Laurent. I just thought she was giving him head Laurent would do anything for a good blow according to James, how James knew that I didn't ask to know.

"Can I get you and your friends anything?" she asked pouting her lip. I will admit she was attractive but my wife was a little minx who could get me hard with a wink. I wasn't falling for Tanya's crap.

"Ask them Bella made sure I was satisfied before she left." I said and Tanya caught the double meaning, well I think she did seeing as she decided to go hit on one of the poor defenceless humans.

"Friend of yours?" Jasper asked with a chuckle.

"Oh she's a bitch" I sighed throwing my head back.

"So Bella's the reason you're not coming with us?" Rose asked and I nodded.

"I can't ask her to move to London with six other people she doesn't know." I said watching as Bella stood off side stage talking to Laurent about sound equipment. "Plus we haven't lived together as a married couple yet, I think the time together would do us good."

"Okay" Carlisle said nodding.

The issue to move back to the country where Carlisle was born was made out of majority and you can imagine which side I was on, but nonetheless the plans had been made and the move was tomorrow. The card for the club hadn't just been left out, I had planted it there knowing that my family would try and convince me to go with them if I didn't show my hand. Hence my reasoning for telling them all about Bella now.

"So?" Bella's voice asked dragging out the 'o'

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You my Love were magnificent." I told her kissing the top of her head.

"Well you're the most biased person in the room" She laughed with a smile.

"Ask one of them then" I told her and Alice beamed up at us.

"Bella you were amazing" She gushed.

"Oh thank you Alice, twenty years of singing that song will do that to you" she shrugged. "Edward can you come behind the bar with me and fix the tap the humans are getting suspicious that I can lift one of those things by myself" Bella said and I followed her promising my siblings I would be back in a minute.

"Store room?" I asked and she nodded. Once inside however she locked the door. "Bella?" I asked when she pushed me up against the wall.

"It's been how long Baby?" Bella asked her finger dancing along the buttons of my shirt.

"Six months" I said "And two weeks and four days" I then added for she knew I wasn't being vague.

"Uh huh" She said pushing my shirt off my shoulders "And do you know how much I missed you during those six long months?" she asked.

"If it's a morsel of how much I missed you Baby" I murmured into her neck before placing soft kisses against it. "Then I know" I told her as my hand clutched her ass in that short skirt before I lowered her panties. She unzipped my fly and smirked at my boxer-less form. I hitched leg over my hip pulling her closer to me.

"Don't I love a man who comes prepared" She purred as her lips latched onto mine. My erection was pulsating at this stage and since it had been so long neither of us needed any foreplay so I swiftly impaled her. Her hands fisted into my hair sustaining the kiss as I guided her hips to meet mine swiftly.

Because of the length of our time apart it was unsurprising when we came quickly. She bit down onto my shoulder while I nuzzled her neck.

"Remind me why we go months without seeing each other?" I asked and she laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Edward come back to bed Baby" Bella cooed as I pulled on my shirt. She sat up on her knees behind me and kept moving my hands as I tried to button it up "Please" she begged.

"I can't love" I told her and she pouted. "I would if I could believe me, my planes leave in half an hour." I reminded her.

"Ugh I hate this" She said standing up and pulling her robe on. "Why do you have to leave?"

"Because Carlisle and the others will get suspicious" I told her.

"Who cares? You're my husband Edward" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm in charge of the Cullen family accounts and finances Bella there not going to let me do anything without clearing it with them, especially now that the IRS is coming after everyone"

"So what you would be with me if you weren't there banker?" she asked.

"Yes, you've expressed your dislike of the lack of privacy which comes with big covens so until a time I have passed all those duties on to another member I can't just up and leave. If I tell them about you they'll make me bring you with me" I said and she sighed.

"I know but I just really wanted to throw a tantrum" She said dejectedly.

"I'll call" I promised her pulling on my shoes.

"It's not the same" She murmured.

"And we'll probably text constantly" I reminded her.

"Frivolous" She muttered.

"You used to love my love notes" I told her and she smirked.

"Yes when you were a boy of sixteen and your love notes were sweet nothings that had we been allowed be alone together once my breasts formed would have been whispered in my ear and implausible promises to run away together I loved your love notes. But now I'm your wife who has to wait until you can get away from your other family and tell me you love me. I feel like the other woman Edward." She sighed as she sat down in the window seat looking out at the view of the river.

We were back in the house I had brought her to when I had changed her. We had fixed it together and because the house was self sufficient we had no bills. We could stay here forever undetected should we wish.

"You're the only woman for me Isabella Masen" I said kissing her temple as I fixed my belt.

"I love you" She said pulling my face down to hers and crushing her lips against mine.

"I love you too" I told her before kissing her again. "And one day you'll be begging me to leave" I added.

"Never once you tell me you don't have to go back you're my prisoner." She said kneeling up on her knees again and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Bring of the shackles Baby" I told as we kissed briefly again.

"Be safe" she told me as I stood back and straightened up.

"Always," I said before walking out the door. I thought for a second before catching my hand on the doorframe "and Bella?"

"Yes?" she asked looking up.

"Look after my heart. I'm leaving it with you" I told her and she smiled.

I always aimed to have her smiling when I left otherwise I wouldn't be able to bring myself to leave.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Come on" Bella said straightening her skirt.

"Everyone's going to know" I told her as I pulled on my shirt.

"Yeah but everyone should mind their own business" she said fixing her top before pointing to a barrel. "Might aswell fix it while you're here" she shrugged and I narrowed my eyes at her as she unlocked the door.

I slid it under the tap and readjusted the line while Bella took orders.

"What can I get you?" Bella asked two human men sitting at the end of the bar.

"Some of your sweet ass wouldn't go astray" One slob said and I growled under my breath I hated my wife's job. I really did.

"Too bad it's taken" she said holding up her left hand.

"He wouldn't have to know" the other slob said and already I could see the images they had of Bella swirling in their heads. One included the other in the fantasy while Slob Number two was imagining Tanya and Victoria joining him and Bella in a fantasy where he obviously over compensated his dick. Deciding I had spent enough time on the keg tap I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her.

"You ready to go Baby?" I asked sliding my arms down her side.

"Um yeah just give me a minute" She said a moaned in her voice.

"What can I get you guys?" I asked as I winked at Bella.

"Beer" Slob Number Two chocked out while Slob Number One switched the other male in his fantasy to me rather than his drunken friend.

"Two beers coming up" Bella said pulling the taps and handed them to the guys before taking my hand and leading me away from the bar. "Can we go?" she asked leaning up on her tiptoes and sucking her earlobe into her mouth for a moment before letting go again "I need you again" She whispered and I nodded turning my head so I had access to her neck.

"I need you too Love" I told her kissing along her neck, sucking where her pulse point used to be into my mouth. "Are you finished for the night?"

"Uh huh" she said pulled back and hanging out of my neck.

"Let's get your shoes" I said and she licked her lips as I directed her back to the table. "We're going to head out" I told my family who nodded. Carlisle stood up and clapped my shoulder.

"Come visit us sometime?" he asked.

"Maybe" I smirked while Bella pulled on her shoes. I kneeled down on my knee and did the clasp myself. "Would you look at that it fits" I said and Bella giggled at my playfulness.

"Come on Prince Charming" She said as she waved to my family "Nice meeting you"

"You too Bella" Carlisle called as I waved at them, they all had sad but understanding smiles as I walked away from them, I probably wouldn't see them again for a decade or two. To be honest I wasn't sure I would miss them that much. Sure they had been my family but I had never gelled with them, the only two I would miss would be Esme and Carlisle who had acted like my parents all these years. But every child's got to leave home at some stage right?

Bella leaned into my side as we walked down the street to my car. The cold night gave us the excuse to huddle together instead of just swinging our hands between us like most couples did on warmer nights, even if the weather or temperatures didn't affect us it helped us blend in.

"So how long do I have you for?" Bella asked, we took our time, I didn't want to rush we had forever.

"Sick of me already?" I asked

"Never, just want to know how long I've got" She smirked.

"How does indefinitely sound?" I asked and she froze.

"What?"

"What you just witnessed there was how Cullen's say goodbye without drawing attention to themselves. The family is relocating to London England and I was never going to force you to join me which is why I'm glad you met them tonight because now they know I'm happy..." I began ranting where her mouth was on mine

"My Edward" She purred in my ear pulling away.

"Yours" I told her "But only because your mine"

"Forever" She said and I nodded bring her lips back to mine. We kissed passionately before I lead her to the car. As we drove away from the club I knew my life had changed.

My life was finally beginning and I was going to share the rest of it with my beautiful wife.

How could things get any better than this?

They couldn't everything was perfect.

"I have some leave from the club I could take" Bella said coyly as we drove towards our house.

"How long?" I asked.

"A year or two" she smirked and I picked up her hand and kissed it.

I stand corrected.

Now everything was perfect.


End file.
